


I'm Worth So Much More Than This

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the series run.  Helen and Tommy have a row over Barbara.  Inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm Worth So Much More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

His mobile phone demanded attention. Unclipping it from his belt, he glanced at the screen.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to get this. It’s Barbara.”

“It always is!”

“Not now Helen! Yes Havers?”

I stood with my arms folded and a scowl on my face while he spoke to her, although I could have been naked lying on the dinner table and I doubt he would have noticed.

When it came to Barbara Havers, the rest of the world ceased to exist as far as Tommy was concerned.

Eventually, he ended the call.

“Finally! Can we have dinner now?”

“Sorry but…”

“Don’t tell me, your work wife needs you.”

“Jealousy is unattractive Helen.”

“If you paid me the same amount of attention as you pay her, I wouldn’t have any need to be jealous.”

The door slammed shut behind him. Picking my glass of wine up from the table, I took a healthy mouthful.

“I’m worth so much more than this.”


End file.
